TROUBLE IN CHICAGO
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: When John gets him and his boys arrested by the FBI it's up to Sam to get them out of this before CPS decide to take both him and Dean away from John. But since Sam can't contact Dean or John, Sam has to make decisions for himself. Which means that he has to use all that they've taught him to sneak around the FBI and CPS. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**TROUBLE IN CHICAGO**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL**

 **A/N:THE POLICE WORK AND DIALOGUE IS SOOOOO NOT ACCURATE SO PLEASE NO JUDGING.**

Sam was irritated, his eyes flickered to the disgusting green colored door and back to the man in front of him, his mouth set in a grim line and eyebrows furrowed into an expression of annoyance. He gulped and tugged down the sleeve of a light blue hoodie that was three times his size, the hoodie flooded him in fabric, reaching down to his knees if was standing. The white pants that they had given him were much worse they were cuffed up to his ankles, he looked like a toddler playing dress up. Sam was annoyed with three things, one: They had gotten caught by the FBI during a hunt, two: he wasn't allowed to see Dean, and last but not least, the chair that he was sitting in was too damn tall and left his feet were left swinging over the edge of it. Sam huffed out an annoyed breath and stared at the federal agent in front of him, who was smiling kindly at him from across the white table. Mr. Agent man as Sam decided to call him since he didn't know the man's name, sifted through a manila folder that he had placed on the table when he had came in. Sam took a moment to analyze the man in front of him, he seemed to be in his middle 20's and had short slicked black hair his skin wasn't too white but wasn't tan enough either, Sam frowned this guy could be new but by the way his shoulders were hunched, Sam knew that this man had been through a lot of tough cases and was definitely not new.

"So you're the little one huh? Sam Winchester, age 12. Tell me son how's 7th grade going for ya?"

Sam stared at the agent for a moment before asking quietly.

"It's fine Sir, when can I go see my brother?"

The agent swallowed and ran a hand through his hair, weary blue eyes roamed a bit and Sam knew what answer was coming.

"I don't know son."

Sam's heart sank, and he fiddled with the ridiculously long sleeves, he looked toward the one sided mirror and back to the 'Mr. Agent' man in front of him.

"So Sammy-"

"It's Sam."

"Ok, Sam, do you wanna tell me why you, your brother, and your father were at the graveyard last night?"

Sam wasn't stupid, his father had repeatedly told them how to handle a situation like this, a story that Dean and him had packed down.

"We were visiting our late mother."

Mr. Agent man nodded and wrote it down in his little yellow note pad.

"Are you aware that you guys were digging up a grave of a Mr. Benson Henderson?"

Sam began to play the innocent role.

"Who? W-what? Digging a grave are you crazy?"

Mr. Agent man studied his face for a moment before jotting something down on his note pad and turning his attention to Sam once more.

"So if you guys weren't the ones digging the grave then why is it that we found dirt caked shovels in the back of your car?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"My brother is a part time gardener."

"Oh really? Then what company does he work for?"

"He owns a solo jobs, since we move a lot to get spending money."

Mr. Agent man hummed and wrote more on his note book.

"Why were you guys in the graveyard in the middle of a thunderstorm?"

"We are supposed to leave to go to our new house so yesterday was the last time to say goodbye."

"Can you tell me why there are guns and knives in the trunk of the car? And jugs of what appear to be 'holy water'?"

"Dad's a hunter, he likes to use different guns on different animals, and knives to kill things like rabbits."

Well that wasn't entirely a lie.

"And the water?"

"Dad's friends with a priest, and this priest believes in evil spirits, so every time we visit he likes to give us holy water, though if you ask me, he's crazy."

Mr. Agent man seemed to be contented with the bullshit Sam was feeding him, scribbling away on his notepad. Sam scratched at the table with bitten nails, he folded his other arm and laid his head on it.

"How long do I have to be in here?"

He was getting really tired of the white walls and the annoyingly loud ticking clock.

"Not much longer, then we will transfer you to a nearby hotel room to stay in while we review the case."

Sam's head shot up.

"What about Dean?"

Mr. Agent man looked at him and back down the report he was reading.

'… _.Dean and Sam Winchester seem to have a codependent relationship, to be able to evaluate keep occupants apart as much as possible with a possible one hour visitation a day…'_

"I'm sorry Sam but you won't be able to see your brother for a while."

Mr. Agent man seemed to be upset as he told Sam, who lifted his head, his mouth opened as if he was about to protest but thought better of it,. Sam went quiet.

"Sam can you tell me where you've been for the past few months?'

Sam groaned and laid his head back down, rubbing at his eyes in frustration.

"I've been at school, and home."

Sam patiently waited for the Agent to write down whatever he thought was important before asking his question.

"What's your name? I mean in all the movies I've seen the agents are supposed to give the subject his or her name am I right?"

Mr. Agent man nodded and shifted the papers he had in front of him around.

"Sorry for the delay my name is Agent Cooper."

'Agent Cooper', Sam stored the information for later.

"Great now I can stop calling you Mr. Agent man."

Sam smiled, acting like any twelve year old boy would act like.

"Hey do you ever do those badass moves like they do in the movies? Like the parkour ones? Oh! Have you ever shot your gun before?"

laughed and rubbed his forehead,

"I wish but all I have is boring paperwork kid, and no I have never shot my gun before."

Sam made a sad sigh.

"So you guys don't do cool things?"

"Well we save people."

"I guess that's true… But what exactly are you saving me from?"

Mr. Cooper sighed.

'Look kid, I can't tell you that."

"Well why not?"

Mr. Cooper ignored him and gathered his 'evidence' back into the manila folder.

"I think that's enough for today."

Sam frowned.

"Do I have to leave now?"

"Yes I'll be driving you to the hotel to meet your bodyguards."

"Woah what? Bodyguards? What are they for?"

stood up from the chair and placed the folder into a sleek black briefcase. He sniffed and stood up, grabbing the suitcase as he did.

"For your protection."

"Protection? From what?"

Sam demanded as he jumped from the chair, stumbling a bit as he tripped over the ridiculous long pants. Mr. Cooper turned around as he reached the door.

"Your father."

And with that left the room, closing the door with a small click. Sam stood dumbfounded for a moment, staring at the puke green door and turned towards the two side mirror.

"What. The. Hell."

/

Dean groaned loudly rubbing at his head with annoyance, eyes crinkling at the jingling sound the cuffs made, these god damn feds won't leave him alone. Agent Smith was sitting across from him with a monotone expression. He shifted in the light blue hoodie and white fitting pants they gave him to replace the wet clothes he had on earlier, he hoped they had given one to Sam. Dean would be pissed if Sam got a cold. Dean smiled sarcastically.

"Hey I know my face is pretty but you gotta stop staring 'cause I'm not getting any hotter than this."

The agent across from him sat forward and clasped his hands together, he stared at Dean for a moment before asking.

"Mr. Winchester-"

"UH, it's Dean, you make me sound like my old man."

"Dean, can you tell me why were you, your brother and your father where in the graveyard last night?"

"We were visiting our late mother."

"So you weren't digging up Mr. Benson's grave?"

"What?! Ew! No are you crazy?"

Dean pulled on his most disgusted and confused face he had on.

"Why would you think that?"

shook his head.

"Nevermind, can you tell me why we found shovels caked with dirt in the back of your Dad's car?"

"Uh because I have my own gardening business duh."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

Dean popped the 'P'.

"Well then can you tell me one person that you helped garden?"

Dean smiled.

"Miss Paterick, she lives on florence street house 1543."

Mr. Smith nodded and wrote down the information.

"Can you tell me why there were guns in the trunk of your dad's car?"

"Dad likes to hunt up in Canada, uses different guns each time, OCD that man I tell Ya."

"Ok," Mr. Smith wrote down the information.

"Can you tell me what those jugs that look like holy water are for?"

Dean groaned.

"Dad has this stupid priest friend guy that is absolutely obsessed with dark spirits or some shit like that and tells dad to carry them around 'Just in case' but I honestly believe that man is crazy."

"Alright."

Mr. Smith's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he jotted down the answer.

"Hey Mr. 'Sherlock' when can I leave this hell hole?"

frowned at the newly made nickname but didn't comment on it.

"After a few more questions, then we'll move you to a nearby hotel to place you in until the case is over."

"Woah…"

Dean sat up from his slouched position.

"W-what about Sammy? Are we gonna be in the same room, you guys aren't gonna keep us separated are you?"

stared at Dean for a moment pausing in his search of looking through his documents.

"I'm afraid that you won't be able to see your brother for a while."

Dean growled, and leaned forward.

"What?"

"I am aware that you have understood what I have said yes?"

"Of course I'm not deaf, but I don't understand why you are keeping me and my brother apart."

Mr. Smith folded his hands back together and leaned back in his seat.

"I am afraid that I cannot tell you why."

"But-"

"Enough, Dean the sooner you answer my questions the sooner you can go to your hotel room."

Dean growled and rubbed furiously at a forming headache.

"Yeah sure whatever."

"Good… Now where were we? Ah yes-"

/

John sat in his interrogation room with a bored look on his face. The door leading to freedom opened and two well dressed men walked in and sat down across from him. John fiddled with the cuffs in front of him.

"So… What am I in for boys?"

The man with short blond hair spoke first.

"I'm sure you're well aware of why you're in here Mr. Winchester."

"You're right, What did you do to my boys?"

This time the one with black hair spoke up.

"I assure you that your boys are in safe hands. Now if you stop your lolly-gagging we can get straight to the point here."

"I am Agent Dallece and this-" He pointed to the black haired man. "Is Agent Ford."

"Mr. Winchester why were you digging up Mr. Benson's body yesterday?"

John frowned.

"Hold up, you guys got me here on the charges of Credit Card fraud and insurance fraud. Why are you asking me about this "Benson" fellow?"

Agent Ford looked down at his report and looked up at John.

"Yes I suppose we do have you down on these accounts but we also got a police dispatch that you were arrested at the graveyard yesterday next to a dug up grave with two minors with you."

"So?"

"So?" Dallece said angrily; "Are you some sort of sick fuck who thinks it's cool to dig up graves and burn the bodies inside while your kids watch?"

"I don't know what your talking about! I would not subject my kids to that sort of life-style who do you think I am?"

Dallece stood up shoving his ebony finger in John's face.

"We know all about you Winchester, we've been following you and your boys for months, I think you're the type of sociopath who would put their kids in danger just for the heck of it."

John's blood went cold.

"What?! I would never-"

"We saw you burn three more bodies like you were going to do last night John so spill it, why are you doing this? What are you aiming to do? Make your children so fucked up that they become you? Did you go crazy after your wife died?"

John gritted his teeth, on the inside he felt relief that they hadn't found out that he was a hunter.

"Do you take it out on your kids John?"

John's head snapped up at that statement."

"What?!"

"Are you so angry that you take it out on Dean and Sam? Is that why they have so many scars?"

John growled jolting forward in his seat.

"How dare you suggest that to me?! I would never hurt my boys!"

Dallece smiled and sat back down.

"Sure, whatever you say Mr. Winchester."

John glared angrily at them, he needed to get out of here, he needed to find his babies and get the hell outta dodge.

/

"So Sam...Are you hungry for anything specific?"

Sam didn't answer focusing his attention to the view passing by in the car window. His fingers tapped against the lightly fogged glass. After the answer Mr. Cooper had given him Sam had stayed oddly silent, following Mr. Cooper around obediently. Cooper stole a glance at the small boy next to him and felt a small pang of pity for Sam, a kid his age shouldn't even be involved with this let alone the FBI. He saw a fast food restaurant called Mc. Renelds up ahead and pulled into the drive thru since the boy neglected to answer the previous question.

"Are you allergic to anything?"

Cooper asked as he pulled the car to the menu, he turned his gaze to Sam who didn't answer verbally, only shook his head 'no'.

"Alright, do you want anything specific? You can order whatever you want."

Sam just stared at him with blank eyes and a frown on his face.

"Alright burger it is."

Sam returned his stare out the window, laying his head against the window. Mr. Cooper turned around and ordered their food. The ride to the Morning Star Hotel after that was silent, only filled with occasional halfhearted conversation starters from Mr. Cooper. Once inside the lobby Sam noticed the way people were staring at them, their eyes were full of pity, Sam scowled at them, he didn't need their pity. He had to wait until he was alone to find out a plan to get them out of this mess, he'd start planning tonight. Cooper lead the small kid to his hotel room, outside of the door stood two really tall and buff men, Sam cowered slightly at the sight of them.

"Sam meet your bodyguards Greg and Ed, they will be here to escort you and protect you."

Sam frowned and looked towards the ground.

"Can I go to bed now?"

Mr. Cooper sighed and turned his weary eyes towards the kid, he knelt down and handed to boy his food, in which Sam gingerly took. He grasped the kids shoulder gently.

"Look kid, I know things might be bad now but it'll get better."

Sam huffed.

"Thanks…"

nodded dejectedly and handed the body guards the room key.

"He is not allowed to leave or go anywhere without you guys."

They nodded.

"Oh and make sure he eats, it doesn't have to be a lot but make sure he eats ok?"

"Yes Sir."

"Have a good night," He ruffled Sam's hair. "Get some rest kiddo, your duffle bag in in there, we rescued it from the car."

"Goodnight Mr. Cooper."

"Goodnight kiddo."

Sam waited patiently for the guards to open the door and walked inside the room, one of the guards following, the last thing Cooper saw from Sam that night was a dejected stare.


	2. Chapter 2

Trouble in Chicago

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL**

The next morning Sam awoke to the sound of an ambulance rushing down the street, the sky was still dark, which lead Sam to believe that it was early or that the city smog was covering the sun. The bodyguard "Ed" as he remembered clearly, was sitting on the large black couch in the 'living room', staring with an unreadable expression on his face at the TV which was playing the weather. Sam frowned and ran a hand through his hair, he made his way back to the bedroom he was staying in and pulled his duffle bag out from under the too white queen bed. He placed it on the bed and riffled carefully through it's contents, he pulled out a hoodie and a pair of joggers. Sam headed towards the bathroom a deep expression of concentration etched on his preteen face, he sighed, it was going to be a long day.

Why did his family have the worst of luck?

When Sam had finished his shower and had stepped out of the bedroom, he noticed the Mr. Cooper and Ed were talking in hushed tones. He quickly hid behind the nearest corner and tried to listen to what they were saying.

"That kid's to quiet." Ed had spoke.

"I'm sure he's just shy, I mean he's probably scared, I would be too if I was taken away from my family." Mr. Cooper replied. "You just have to give him time."

Sam rolled his eyes, if only Mr. Cooper knew that Sam wasn't scared, just really irritated.

"Alright, whatever you say… But I'm telling you boss, I have zero ideas how to communicate with kids."

"You'll do fine, besides he'll only be here for a least a week, by then we'll have a foster family ready for him."

Sam froze, they were going to ship him away? They couldn't, at least Sam hoped that they couldn't, the case wasn't finished yet they can't send him away. What about Dean? Will he be with him? Sam thought frantically, heart racing.

 _Calm down, you're not helping yourself panicking, you're a Winchester for heaven's sake._

With that thought in his mind, he calmed himself down, schooled his features, and stepped out from behind his hiding spot. Mr. Cooper hadn't noticed that he was there, but the bodyguard caught him from the corner of his eyes and kicked Mr. Cooper from under the table. Bright blue eyes caught his and a smile was immediately plastered on Mr. Cooper's face, Sam wanted nothing more than to punch the look off of his face.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing up? It's like four AM right now."

Sam glared heavily.

"I could ask the same about you, I don't feel tired, now what are you doing up?"

Mr. Cooper's smiled wavered for a split second.

"I'm just reviewing the case over with Ed here, nothing more."

"Well, don't mind me I'm just getting a drink."

hummed as Sam moved into the small kitchenette across from the living room,and fiddled with his briefcase.

"Actually Sam, do you mind if I ask you a few more questions?"

Sam eyed the man as he grabbed a small snowflaked etched glass and went to the sink.

"I guess, I mean I'm not the one in control after all,"

He turned to face the man, a weary look worn upon his face, seemingly making him look a bit older than what he really was. Sam leaned against the porcelain counter, taking a sip of the water.

"I'm just a minor right?"

Mr. Cooper tried to ignore the small insult and the expression, clearing his throat and telling Ed to wait outside. Mr. Cooper stood and clasped his hands and sighed wearily as the door clicked closed behind Ed.

"Look...Sam, I'm just trying to help."

Sam scoffed, the only thing they were trying to help was their status, help a 'poor pathetic child' find the right family, the more money they get from the state. Mr. Cooper gazed at him sadly and motioned to the seat before him.

"Sit."

Sam stared at him as Mr. Cooper sat down, he then gazed at the seat and pondered if he should just stand in spite of the request, he realised that it would be childish, so he sat down across from the agent. Mr. Cooper shuffled through the briefcase and pulled out a small recorder, he flicked it on and placed it on the coffee table between them, Sam gave him a small glare.

"Don't think about it, it's there so we don't miss anything in your response."

He folded his fingers together and rested his head on top of them, studying the child in front of him with a stern expression.

"Now, Sam can you tell me what it is that your father does for a living?"

Sam placed the cup of water down on the table and resisted the urge to roll his eyes again.

"He does pest control."

"Ok, for what company?"

"A friend's business, his name is Randy, he's a close family friend."

Mr. Cooper nodded and pulled out a stray piece of paper and picked up a pen that was laying absentmindedly on the coffee table.

"Can you give me his phone number? Do you remember it or know it?"

Sam nodded and pulled his knees to his chest, hands scratching absentmindedly at the chair's itchy fabric.

"I think it's 505-308-7879."

Mr. Cooper hurriedly scribbled it down and tucked the paper away into his suit seemed to be in a new school every month or two."

Sam raised his head to look at the agent.

"The business isn't too well known, like the public commercials but we have a small website that is looked upon every now and then, and sometimes the job has to be done out of state."

"Do you like being moved around?"

"Who does? But I can't really complain, I have friends all over the place."

Mr. Cooper stopped his questioning and turned the recorder off.

"Sure you do, Sam, tell me," Mr. Cooper laced his hands together and leveled Sam with a small stare.

"Were you alone often?"

"No, Dean was always there, dad was too."

"Oh, kiddo, don't lie."

Sam quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"My men have been watching you and your family for a while, and your brother and father have left you alone for far too long. I mean anyone your age could get hurt or kidnapped."

"I can look after myself, I'm not stupid, you also seemed to forget that my dad was in the marines, I can defend myself."

smirked.

"Ah, yes, the marines, Sam did it ever occur to you that your father might have gone mentally unstable since his time there? Or maybe it was after your mother died, that your father went crazy."

Sam stood up, eyes flashing dark with anger.

"My father isn't crazy! He loves me and he loves Dean, he loved mom! How dare you tell me that he's crazy?!"

Mr. Cooper sighed and raised a hand to rub at the skin between his eyes.

"Calm down Sam, I didn't mean to offend you, I was merely speaking the truth."

Sam's chest began to heave with untold fury.

"You have no right to say that to me, how dare you."

"How dare I? Do tell me why I have no right Sam."

Sam narrowed his eyes and stepped into Mr. Cooper's personal space.

"You. Have. No. Right. We are done with this conversation Mr. Cooper."

Sam turned and walked away fists clenched with a white knuckle grip, Mr. Cooper watched him with a thoughtful expression. He pondered lightly if the quiet kid Sam expressed yesterday was the real Sam, surely this angry kid in front of him was scared of being separated from his family. With that thought in mind Mr. Cooper stood up and began to collect his belongings. Meanwhile in the other room Sam quickly collected his small notepad and his pen, shoving them into the pocket of his hoodie. He walked back out into the living room and sighed as he noticed Mr. Cooper waiting by the front door.

"I'm sure you know what we are going today, yes?"

Sam said nothing, but glared at the older man. Mr. Cooper sighed and leaned against the door.

"We aren't the enemies Sam. I'm just trying to help you."

Sam shook his head as if he understood, Mr. Cooper stood up and walked over to Sam and rested a hand on Sam's shoulder, Sam resisted the urge to shrug it off. Mr. Cooper's eyes held a glimpse of sympathy.

"Please Sam, don't make this harder than it already is."

Sam just scowled at the ground and waited for Mr. Cooper to start walking away to follow him. The two bodyguards following them on both sides, Sam mentally groaned and pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head to avoid the sympathetic stares following him. Sam looked around searching for a suspicious face in the crowd that he should watch out for, after all he needed to watch out for any stray creature looking for a Winchester platter meal. Just as they reached the car, Sam spotted a janitor with oddly colored golden hair and brown and yellow eyes, the man was smirking at him, a lollipop's white stick, sticking out of his mouth. His car door closed and the tinted window obscured his view. The engine roared to life and they peeled out of the parking lot, all the while the janitor staring after them until they turned the corner and disappeared from view.

/

Dean groaned and let his head fall dramatically and painfully onto the table he was sitting at. The stupid FBI had been questioning him since he woke up this morning.

"When don't you guys ever have a stick up your asses? I mean come on!"

Dean jerked himself up to glared heavily at the agent in front of him.

"Why do you have to be such a stereotype?"

Agent Smith raised an eyebrow at Dean's straightforward comment.

"What do you mean?"

Dean chuckled humorlessly.

"Come on! You seriously don't know what I'm talking about? Your name says it, 'Agent Smith' it's like you came out of some cheap low budget 1970s movie."

Mr. Smith stared emotionlessly at Dean, pen tapping lightly at the edge of his notepad.

"Mr. Winchester, we need to continue with the questioning."

"UGH! It's Dean! Are you hard headed or something?"

Mr. Smith ignored him in favor of jotting down something in his notepad.

"Dean, how often do you watch over your brother?"

"All the time...I mean he is my little brother I'm not just gonna let him be on his own, he could hurt himself. He's brain smart but still not street smart."

"And your father? How often does he leave you two alone?"

"About a day I mean sure we've got the family business but it doesn't mean we can come with him on the job, Sammy and I still got school ya'know?"

"Don't lie to me Dean."

Dean looked at Agent smith in confusion.

"I'm not lying 'detective Asshat'."

Mr. Smith sighed at the newly appointed nickname.

"We've been tailing your family for a few months and on more than a couple occasions your family has left you and your brother alone for more or less than two weeks."

Dean gulped nervously.

"Well sometimes he needs to talk to his friends about the financial differences or whatever, and his friends could be a couple'a towns over or a state away. So he leaves us at the place he rented and goes to settle the debts."

"Are you sure that he does that?"

Dean looked annoyed and rubbed at his left eye.

"Look, my dad is a great man and does what he needs to do to put food on the table, and if that means that me and Sammy are alone for a few days then so be it."

Mr. Smith nodded and jotted down his response before getting up and heading towards the door.

"Someone will come and collecting you in a few minutes Dean."

He paused at the threshold, I'll be seeing you soon Mr. Winchester."

Dean growled.

"God I hope not."

The door closed with a soft click, leaving Dean to stew in his thoughts. If they had been following them who knows what they have seen.

/

Sam kept his head down as they walked through the entrance of the FBI building, the two bodyguards were told to come back and meet them in the lobby at noon, and Mr. Cooper grabbed the boy's small hand as to not loose him within the crowd of entering and leaving IT's and agents who were all bustling in the lobby. Mr. Cooper lead Sam to the metal detectors and began to take off anything that was metal in his pockets. Sam waited patiently for him and watched as the agent walked through the detector, when it didn't beep, Sam walked through. The metal detector didn't beep and Sam waited once more for Mr. Cooper to collect his things. Once Mr. Cooper collected them he grabbed Sam's hand once more and headed towards the elevators that would take them to the 14th floor. When the elevator came, Sam and Mr. Cooper were forced to stand close to each other as the elevator filled. When their stop finally came, Mr. Cooper hauled ass and dragged Sam from the cluster fuck of adult bodies. He led the kid towards what seemed to be a play room, the walls were covered in a light blue paint and the room was filled with toys for all ages, including a computer, a tv that held an xbox and a playstation and a small bathroom, two kids seemed to already in the room. Mr. Cooper unlocked the door and finally let Sam's hand go, Sam tentatively stepped into the room and looked at Mr. Cooper.

"So you're just going to leave me here?"

Mr. Cooper sighed and looked down at him wearily.

"Only for a little while ok? I'll come back before lunch, someone will be here an hour before I come and get you ok?"

Sam was confused, why would someone come for him an hour before Mr. Cooper came? God help him if they ask him more questions. At the lack of response Mr. Cooper ruffled his hair and walked away, the lock clicking as the door closed. Sam turned and immediately came face to face with a boy. With barely restrained surprise Sam just cleared his throat and looked at the boys blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Castiel."

Sam's eyebrows arose with confusion.

"That's an awfully unique nickname, I'm Sam."

Castiel smiled and gestured to the couch, where a small, pale red headed girl was sitting with a pack of cards in her hands.

"Me and Anna were just about to play a game called 'Uno', do you wish to join us?"

Sam pondered for a moment and looked towards the door longingly.

"Sure…" He whispered.

Castiel's smile seemed to widen.

"I'm glad you are happy to accompany us."

Sam became a little weirded out at the way Castiel was speaking, but thought to ignore it since it was just a mature way of talking.

"It's no problem, besides I need a distraction from that agent."

He settled in on a large green arm chair in front of the coffee table and facing the couch, while Castiel took a seat on a bean bag chair on the side of the table, while Anna sat across from Sam. Anna shuffled out the cards and the three began their game.

"Are you two related?" Sam blurted out.

Castiel looked up from his cards and gazed at Sam.

"Yes we are brother and sister, though our birth mothers are different."

Sam nodded.

"I have a brother, the stupid agents won't let me see him since the day they arrested my dad."

He placed a red three on the small card pile.

"Oh...My apologies to you if we remind you of your relationship with your brother."

Sam chuckled at the formality of Castiel's tone.

"It's no problem, I just miss him ya'know?"

Castiel looked down placing a card into the small stack, and Anna looked at Sam and spoke softly almost at the same tone Sam had been speaking at.

"No unfortunately we don't but we do know what it's like to be ripped away from the life you once knew. It's mostly pain and frustration."

Sam looked down and threw a card down.

"Yeah.." he whispered, "I hear you."

The three went silent and continued the game, a few hours later Sam found himself saying goodbye to Castiel and Anna as a man came to pick them up and bring them to their new foster home. Sam sat in silence for a while before going to the laptop computer that was sitting innocently on a small tall round table in the corner. He made his way towards it, the silence began to weigh heavily on him. He quickly pulled up a music site and let the music of 'Hey Jude' flit around him softly. Then making sure the the screen wasn't pointing towards a camera or the large window, Sam began hacking his way through the child block, across the FBI firewall and into the criminal files. He instantly searched up 'John H. Winchester' in the search bar and opened the file:

' _ **John h. Winchester/age37/height 5'8**_

 _ **A few years after being dropped from his title in the marines his spouse Mary S. Campbell died in an 'accidental electrical fire' that consumed his youngest child's nursery. Somehow the youngest survived as well as the eldest. Mr. Winchester got both of his children out unharmed. We did an autopsy on the remains of Mary S. Campbell and found signs of a wound that had cut across her lower stomach. We do not know if Mr. Winchester was the cause of it or someone had done this to her. But Mr. Winchester because a huge suspect after he suddenly dropped off the radar, taking his two son's along as well. Soon we were able to track them down from credit card fraud and hospital records. Due to the injures both Sam and Dean (Winchester's Son's) on the hospital records we are forced to believe that child abuse and neglect have been apart of this, as signs of burns, stabs and malnutrition on both boys have been shown more often than not.'**_

Sam felt his brows furrow in anger, scrolling down to look at the evidence, pictures of their hospital records. Taking his pen and notepad out he began to jot down the evidence, he then began to search up the profile of Mr. Cooper. He jotted down Mr. Cooper's address and P.O box, and both home phone and cell number, and email. He checked the time as 'Hey Jude' began to play once more on repeat.

10:43am

He had a few minutes until the man Mr. Cooper had told about would come, so he began to exist out, covering his tracks along the way. And deleted the internet history, he put his notepad away and began to read a book he found online. When 11:00pm rolled by the door to the children's room opened and in stepped in a man with a stern look on his face.

"Samuel Winchester I assume?"

Sam frowned and turned the music off, and exited out of the website he was in. Eyes returning the expression the man was wearing right back at him. Sam hadn't spoken a word but his eyes showed his thoughts.

"I came here to supervise you while your brother joins you."

At the idea that Dean was going to show, Sam straightened in his seat.

"When."

The man smiled ruefully at Sam and gestured to the couch.

"Patience, he'll be here in a second."

And true to his word the door opened once more, an ebony man with blond hair kept the door opened with an annoyed expression. To Sam's amusement he could hear Dean's sarcastic remarks frown down the hall.

"Your not gonna probe me are you? I swear I got nothing up there but the tacos I had for dinner last night. And let me assure you those things are not sitting right."

Sam quirked a small smile at that.

"Aw come on, that was funny, what are you guys? You look like you haven't been laid in years like those british men that stand in front Buckingham Palace."

"Oh, shut up will ya?"

As they walked in Dean looked like he was about to retort but stopped as he saw Sam.

"Sammy!"

Dean began to make his way to him and Sam rushed towards his brother, his own arms enveloping his sides and face pressed against his stomach.

"Dean." Sam breathed out quietly.

Dean cupped his face and held his palm to his forehead.

"Are you ok? Did they dry you after the rain? Do you feel sick? Did they hurt you?"

Dean rattled off questions quickly and pulled up on Sam's sleeves to check for bruises. Sam chuckled softly and grabbed Dean's hands.

"I'm fine Dean, no they didn't hurt me, and no I don't feel sick."

"Good… That's good."

They settled on the couch and Dean already curled his body to shield Sam's view of the federal agents that stood in front of the closed door, and agent smith who was sitting at the table Sam once occupied. Dean dropped his voice down and octave.

"So what's really going on?"

Sam sighed and took out his note pad and pen, quickly ripping out the page of notes he had before, and shoved that into his pocket. He then began to doodle on the page beneath it, to look innocent and whispered.

"My supervisor Mr. Cooper won't leave me alone, but I found some things about him and dad's case, it's indented on this page so I'll give this to you."

Sam drew a bad drawing of a cartoon dinosaur.

"I hope this will help, I'll try to find more Dean." He whispered.

"Sammy, they got me locked up like alcatraz in there, in my room, Sammy you gotta do this on your own, I'm sorry." Dean whispered back.

"No shit sherlock, I already knew that. Just giving you a heads up."

"Hey stop whispering over there what are you too talking about?" Agent Smith interrupted.

Dean shot him a scowl.

"We're talking about how fugly your face is ok?"

Mr. Smith sighed. Sam looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"What?!"

"Nothing."

"So see anyone you liked at the hotel? Trying to get your groove on?"

"Ugh! Dean!"

TBC…...


End file.
